American Werewolf
by GoldenPhoenix101
Summary: The AmDrag, Trixie and Spud are looking for a dangerous magical creature that has apparantly moved into New York, a werewolf. But who is this werewolf when it's not full moon? And what's up with Trixie lately?
1. The Creature

Hello everyone! This is my first fic so please be forviving of it's not-that-good-ness. I'm gonna see how this goes and if people like it i'll continue writing it, but otherwise it's a bit of an experiment. Hope Ya'll enjoy!

Chappie 1. The Creature

_The creature ran through the alleyways of New York. It was late at night and the full __moon shone like a beacon over the city. The creature paused for a moment, it's __breathing ragged and shallow. _

_Its sharp hearing picked up the sound of wings beating __overhead and its sensitive nose caught the scent of dragon. It hissed and snarled, __backing away further into the alleyway, then once sure the dragon had passed, it __broke into a swift run, moving fast through the shadows. One thing was certain though: it would be back. _

"Yo, Jakey, when are we gonna land? We've been flyin' for two hours now and we ain't seen nothin'"

Jake sighed. He knew Trixie was right, if they hadn't seen anything by now, they probably wouldn't for the rest of the night. But he didn't want to give up just yet. This mission was too important and if he didn't deal with it tonight, he'd be in trouble with gramps

"Sorry Trix, I guess you're right. I'll land in a sec."

Doing a last 360 degree turn in midair, Jake reluctantly flew back to the alleyway where they'd left off from.

Transforming back to his human form, he and Trixie headed back to her house.

Stopping at the end of the street where Trixie's house was, Jake looked at his watch.

"2.35, Gramps will be annoyed if I'm not back soon", he said, "Thanks for coming with me".

"Come on Jake, have you ever known me to pass up an offer to go flyin' in the middle of the night, looking for werewolves?" Trix replied with a grin.

Jake grinned back. "See ya tomorow" He called as he transoformed back into the dragon and flew home.

Trixie watched him leave, then turned round and headed up the street to her house. Hopefully she could sneak in without anyone hearing her. But a few houses before her's, she stopped suddenly and took a few steps back. Three words came to mind.

"Oh my GOD!!"

Wotcha think huh?

R&R please


	2. Bitten

**Well, this is Chappie 2. Thank you guys for the reviews! you've inspired me to continue :D Hope ya'll like this chapter! Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chappie 2: bitten

_It was animal-like, almost like a big dog; a REALY big dog. It's eyes glittered in the moonlight, focusing on its victim. It could smell the fear radiating from her, the fear it fed on. It tensed it's body and crouched, ready to spring. Then it leaped at her, mouth open wide, claws outstretched._

_It knoked her over flat on her back, grabbed one arm in it's jaws, shook her roughly, and then was gone; a black shadow merging into the darkness once again, leaving the girl alone in the night._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woah!"

Trixie woke with a start, banging her head on a shelf above her bed and then toppling out onto the floor.

"Dangit"

She scrambled back onto the bed, craddling her injured arm. Then with another start, she remembered what had happened earlier that morning. She gingerly examined the damage caused by . . . . whatever that thing was, checking for any other injuries anywhere alse on her. But aside from several large bruises and the wound on her arm, there was nothing.

On closer inspection, the wound turned out to be what resembled bite marks.

"But why would it bite me and then just dissapear?" she wondered aloud.

Then a thought drifted to her. While they were searching for the werewolf last night, Jake had told her a bit about them

"They attack humans mostly", he had told her,"But they rarely kill. The only way for them to be free of their curse is to infect three different people, so they usually just bite and run. Problem is, if they manage to lift the curse off them you've got two more werewloves than you started with".

Trixie shakily looked at her arm again. Supprisingly, it didn't hurt at all, it just tingled slightly.

"It was a big dog, thats all it was. A big, friendly dog", she told herself. She didn't want it to be what she thought it might have been, so she decided it wasn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That morning was a Sunday, and although Trixie, Spud and Jake usually met up to go skateboarding, Trixie decided to stay home, hoping Jake would undestand that she was feeling wiped out after last night.

Her mom came in at 10:30, asking what the hell she was doing in bed so late (Trixie's gonna be an early-bird in this fic), and Trixie made up a random excuse, carefull to hide the bite on her arm. It her mom found out she'd snuk out late at night, she'd never trust Trixie again.

Once alone again, Trix got out the tv remote and spent the whole day watching tv. She had convinced herself that the dog-bite was nothing out of the ordinary, but by the end of the day it had healed over completely, leaving only a silver scar.

She forced herself to ignore it, but now she wasn't completely sure anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, thats my second fascinating addition to this random story. Please keep reviewing guys, let me know how I'm doing. I also really appreciate ideas on how to continue. I've got a rough idea of where I want to go with this, but it would be great if I knew what you people want to happen next. Sorry this wasn't that exciting, but I want to build it up a bit before I make all hell brake loose.**

**R&R!!**


	3. Back to Normal

**Thanks guys, for the reviews. I know that in the last chapter I kinda ruined the suspense that was in Chappie 1, and I'm real sorry bout that, but hopefully I can get it back in the next few chapters. This one's gonna be a bit of an "in-betweener" if ya know what I mean, and hopefully I'll be able to add more chappies soon :D.**

Chappie 3: Back to Normal

Monday came, and Jake couldn't help but notice a change in Trixie's behaviour. Even Spud had to agree that Trixie was acting weird - she hadn't come out with anything sarcastic all day - infact she'd hardly said anything.

"I guess she's still tired from the other night", Jake said to Spud, in the lunch queue. "I mean, it was pretty late when we got back".

"Don't sweat it dude, Tirx is fine. She's got . . . like a phase or somthin . . . . ", Spud's attempt at reasurring Jake abrubtly came to an end as he spotted the sloppy joes on the counter, going fast. There was a wooshing noise and Spud suddenly dissapeared, only to reappear at the other end of the cafferteria, helping himself to a massive amount of food.

Jake shrugged and waited in the queue with eveyone else. Then he saw Trixie came in, looking shaky. She wasn't in the same class as Jake an Spud for Biology, the lesson they'd just come out of, and having not seen her since the lesson before, Jake was shocked at how much worse she was looking.

He moved out of the queue, to join Trixie at the back. She saw him coming and started tugging at her jumper sleeve, she'd been fiddling with it all morning.

"So Trix, you wanna tell me whats up?", Jake asked, moving next to her in the queue.

"Nothin' much", she replyed, keeping her head down. She wanted to tell him, she did. But she felt that Jake really shouldn't know, at least not untill she was sure that it was nothing more than a dog bite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch passed in an unusual silence. Usually Jake and Spud would be messing about and Trixie would be yelling at both of them, trying not to look amused. But Trixie's moody silence had spread to all three of them and lasted for the rest of the day.

After school, Jake flew to Gramps's shop, leaving a note on the table and grabbing a potion on the way out. He was supposed to be meeting Gramps there in five minutes for dragon business, but there was something he had to do first.

Arriving at Trixie's house, he saw her in the living room, playing a consloe game.

"Hey Jake, wotcha doin' here?", she looked up as he came in.

"Just to say hi", he replyed, dropping the small bottle in her hands,"and to give you this. You look like you need it"

Trixie looked at the bottle suspicously. "What is it?"

What if Jake knew about the bite and thought it was the werewolf? There was no way he'd seen it - she'd been carefull to keep it hidden under her sleeve all day, but what if he had, like, dragon senses or something? The potion was clearly one of Fu's concotions - would it do something awfull to her, like make her loose all her hair or something?

"It's a restoring potion, like if you have a bad day, or you've missed a night of sleep" (he winked at her)"or you just feel dodgy - it'l make you feel better."

Trixie was still suspicous, but the more seneible part of her mind knew she was over-reacting about the bite, and the reason Jake had given her seemed much more likely than what she had in mind.

"Thanks Jakey. And you're right - I do need it. I've been whaked after the other night".

He grinned at her and then moved to hug her (an extreemly bold move), but then thought better of it and turned to leave, saying," Y'know Trix, if ya ever wanna talk to me about anything thats on your mind, I'm here to listen".

Outside, he transformed into his dragon self and took off, heading for Gramps's shop. Trixie watched him leave, trying to figure out what he meant. Shrugging, she took the potion and unscrewed the top.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The potion did it's job, and by the nest day, Trixie was almost completely back to normal. The bite on her arm had completely healed over and she quickly stopped worrying about it. But as the month passed and the cycle came around again, she was about to be reminded of it in a big way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, ya'll have probably figured out whats coming next, but hopefully I'll have a few things in there you wont be expecting - but please tell me what you think and let me know if you think I'm making it boring, or could improve it. Thanks guys!**

**R&R!!**


	4. Full Moon

**Huzzah!! I have updated once again! Im gonna try and stick a bit more action in this chapter, so please review and tell me how I do!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chappie 4 - Full Moon.

Nearly a month had passed since Jake had been searching for the New York werewolf, and he had become increasingly frustrated. Although pretty much the only time to catch the thing was at full moon, he had hoped to find some clues on the werewolf's human self. But so far nothing had come up and he was getting annoyed.

The next full moon was that evening and he intended to spend the whole night out if he had to. He was going to deal with the werewolf tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake had asked Trixie if she would like to help him search again - two pairs of eyes are better than one - and she readily agreed.

For the last few nights she had started to fell both drained and full of energy at the same time. It was a feeling she couldn't explain any better than that. She kepp feeling a sort of anxiety, like something big was going to happen soon and she thought the night air might do her some good; clear her thoughts.

Strangely, she hadn't thought any more about the dog bite, nor the effects it had had on her since a few days after it had happened. She was over it now and she had more important things to think about.

The sun hadn't completely set yet and the moon was not yet out, but Trixie was already looking out her window for Jake to come. He had expained to her that to make it easier for them it would be better if they left before the moon rose. That way they would stand a better chance of not only catching the werewolf, but also finding it's human identiy.

Trixie spotted him easily flying towards her, his silhouette very prominent against the vibrant colours of the setting sun. She wondered how other people didn't notice his draconic form as he soared over the streets, but she supposed whoever saw him would probably just thing he was a big bird. She began to feel a slight tingling, (like when your foot falls asleep) on her skin and also inside her body. Very weird

Jake landed on her house wall, his claws digging into the brickwork.

"Get on", he hissed "I got held up with dad. Y'know how hard he is to get away from."

Trixie grinned. She knew Jakes father well and could picture Jake giving his dad some lame excuse to escape from his Couger Scout training. But as she clambered out of her window and onto Jake's scaly back, she realised she was trembling.

"You okay?" Jake could feel Trixie shaking through his sensitive scales, "I mean, if you're scared you can stay here and miss all the action". He gave her a cheeky wink, knowing that Trixie would rather die than admit to being scared of anything.

She automaticly wacked him. "HMPH!!! I ain't scared of NOTHIN'!! Course I'm comin'! Im just . . . I dunno, Jakey I've been feelin' kinda weird lately."

His cheeky grim changed to one of concern as he lifted off the wall and flapped hard to gain some altitude.

"Yeah, I noticed you looked a little jumpy yesterday. And you ate three desserts at lunch today. Think you're comin' down with somthing?"

Trixie shrugged and shook her head, and gazed down below them at the streets of New York as the pair flew on in a comfortable silence. But as the sun started to dissapear below the horizon, Trixie's trembling increased into shaking all over her body, which got more and more violent, untill she couldn't take it any more.

"Jake, we gotta land. I can't stop shakin'"

But despite his concern for Trixie, Jake really didn't want to land now.

"Can you hold on? This is the most important time. The werewolf'l be transforming any time -"

"JAKE WE GOTTA LAND NOW!!!"

The sudden outburst caused Jake to drop several feet in supprise. Quickly regaining himself, he swiftly glided toward an alleyway to land. He badly needed to stay aloft if he was gonna catch this thing transforming, but when Trixie said something with that much urgency, you did what she told you to do. Plus, he had a thought nagging at his mind - it had been nagging for almost a month now, but he didn't want to believe it. He _certantly _didn't want it to be true.

He quickly landed in a darkened alleyway, helping Trixie off his back. As soon as she was off him she fell backwards into the corner of the alleyway, shaking so hard she couldn't see properly, The tingling was becoming very prominent all over her body. Jake rushed to help her, but she weakly pushed him away.

"No, no Jake, stay back. I just . . . . . need . . some. . . space. . go . .go on without me."

"No way", he told her firmly, "Im not leaving you here".

"Jake, please go . . . .please"

"No! Im not leaving you!"

"You . . . have . . to . . . please".

Jake shook his head as Trixie helplessly pleaded him to leave. She didn't know what what was happening, but she didn't want Jake to see her.

He couldn't believe what was happening. He still hoped it might be something else, but he knew he couldn't deny what he could clearly see infront of him. He only hoped he could help her through it.

Trixie blurrily saw Jake grimly step back into the opposite corner, then fell back against the wall again. She began to feel . . . strange. Like she wasn't herself anymore. She began feeling weird instincts arise in her, started wanting to do things that seemed animalistic - not human at all. She dimly felt her clothes shrinking on her body, hair starting to creep up all over herself. But the changes were slow and Trixie could hold them off easily with her mind.

Then the moon emerged from the clouds. Jake had never seen a transformation before and he watched Trixie with a mixture of horror, guilt, and (although he hated to admit it) mild interest.

Whatever will-power Trixie had that had kept the changes at bay had been smashed through is if it were nothing. The transformation rushed upon her, and Trixie watched in amazement as her fingernails stretched and reshaped themselves into claws, as if they were made of liqiud. The tingling that had been bothering her before was now so extreeme it was painfull. It ran all along her skin, all over her body, and became so irritating that she began to sqeal and moan (two things which Trixie NEVER did) and tried to itch franticly. Then she felt a ripping against her painfull, tingly skin as her clothers ripped off.

Lying, now naked infront of Jake, (although her body was now covered in a thick layer or fur) Trixie felt herself expanding, becoming massive. Her ears, nose and limbs were all lengthening, getting longer. It felt like someone was pulling them all away from her. Her hands and feet felt as if they were rubbing against gravel, as thick pads formed. And as her moaning turned to grunting and snarling, she was now more wolf than human.

Trixie shakily looked up at . . . who was he? What was his name?

_I know his name, what is it? Wait, what's my name? who am I? I . .I can't remember . . . I can't . . .can't. I can smell . . . smell meat. . . fresh meat . . . need to find meat . . .but . . also . .need to find . . . . .humans! Need to find humans . . .need to find prey. . . there's a human! No . . not human . . dragon . . . can't hunt dragons . . . humans . . . can smell humans . . . need to find humans . . . . need to hunt humans . . . .humans, prey._

Jake had thought the Trixie's physical transformation was going to be the worst thing, but he realised that the worst part of seeing her transfrom was watching her eyes change, seeing her mind go from Trixie to wolf. Her brown, Trixie eyes changed yellow, the pupils becoming tiny and the iris growing large to fill most of the eye. Jake felt horror and guilt hit him all over again, like a punch in the stomach. He had done this to Trixie, he didn't make sure she got home saftely last month on the most dangerous night at the most dangerous time.

The werewolf was almost completely transformed and as the changes completed themselves, she eyed him suspicously, before raised her head to the moon, a soul-wreching howl exploding form her throat.

Jake started as a howl unervingly close answered her call. The werewolf that had been Trixie's ears pricked up instantly and without another look at Jake, she charged passed him, heading out into the street.

Supprised by her speed, Jake leapt infront of her, grabbing her in a head-lock and attempting to throw her down. But a clawed paw reached up and batted him aside like he was nothing.

She threw him into the wall, her lips curling into a snarl, before turning and heading out towards the other werewolf.

He watched her laeve in amazement. He'd never known werewolves were that strong. All he could do now was take to the air and follow her, make sure she wasnt hurt or seen by anyone. If the huntsclan found out about the werewolves . . . . he shuddered thinking about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, there we have it! I tried to make the transformation a good one - Let me know how I do! Heres an idea of what I think the werewolves look like - **

- I DID NOT MAKE THE PICTURE OR THE STORY THAT GOES WITH IT!!!

**Also, I wanna know how y'all picture Jake's dragon form - In this story I always picture him how he was in season 1, but I wanna know what you all think aswell**

**R&R**


End file.
